ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Slithraa
Slithraa is a Warrior-ranked Serpentine of the Hypnobrai tribe. He was the former General of the Hypnobrai until he lost the title to Skales after a Slither Pit fight. Biography Rise of the Snakes Slithraa was freed from his imprisonment when Lloyd Garmadon stumbled upon the Hypnobrai Tomb and opened it. When the would-be evil overlord fell into the tomb, Slithraa emerged and attempted to hypnotize him. Unfortunately for Slithraa, Lloyd slipped on the icy floor, causing Slithraa to accidentally hypnotize himself when his gaze reflected off a large ice stalagmite. In this state, he readily agreed to serve Lloyd, and summoned the rest of his tribe from their hiding places. Under Lloyd's command, Slithraa led the Hypnobrai to Jamanakai Village, ordering his tribe to hypnotize everyone in town and steal all of their candy. His second-in-command, Skales, was dissatisfied at this course of action, deeming it petty and a waste of their talents, but Slithraa kept him in line. When the Ninja arrived, Slithraa sent both the Hypnobrai and the hypnotized villagers into battle. Despite being out of practice, the Ninja managed to take Slithraa's staff, prompting Lloyd to call a retreat. Without the Hypnobrai Staff, Slithraa was forced to assert his authority more frequently than ever, especially to the grumbling Skales. Unbeknownst to either Slithraa or Lloyd, Skales was already working on a plan to usurp his General and get rid of the would-be evil overlord commanding the snakes. Home Slithraa's next mission for his tribe led them into the Forest of Tranquility to build a Treehouse Fortress for Lloyd. While he continued to rebuke Skales for his insubordinate attitude, the Ninja attacked and destroyed the treehouse. In the confusion, Skales led the Hypnobrai to the Monastery of Spinjitzu, reclaiming the Hypnobrai Staff before burning the Ninja's home to the ground. Skales also took Lloyd as a prisoner, trapping him in one of his own booby traps before tying him up at some point during the Serpentine's raid on the monastery. Slithraa accompanied his tribe back to the Hypnobrai Tomb, where Lloyd demanded that he do something about the current situation. The Serpentine General immediately demanded the return of his staff, but Skales refused, challenging Slithraa to a Slither Pit in an attempt to take leadership of the Hypnobrai for himself. After a fierce battle overseen by Mezmo, Slithraa was defeated by Skales' mastery of "Fang Kwon Do". As a result, he was transformed into a Warrior-ranked Hypnobrai while Skales gained the colors and tail of a General. With his new authority, Skales demanded that Slithraa obey him instead of Lloyd, and Slithraa swore allegiance to his new leader. The Snake King Slithraa was present on the Serpentine Bus when Lloyd snuck aboard in a Rattla disguise. He was driven to the Lost City of Ouroboros, where he witnessed Pythor defeating the other Generals and becoming the supreme leader of the Serpentine. Ninjago.com Description Rank: Warrior/General The original keeper of the magic Hypnobrai staff and head of the Hypnobrai tribe. After his attempt to hypnotize Lloyd in the ice cave, it backfires and leaves Slithraa in Lloyd’s control, his authority is drawn into serious question. However, Slithraa seems content to lead the Hypnobrai into Lloyd’s battles for sugar and ultimate bad boyhood. After all, Lloyd released them from the ice cave, and no one would ever dare challenge him as long as he still holds the staff. Trivia *Slithraa has the same head mold as Skales, only with alternate printing. *He made a notable cameo appearance in the Serpentine Bus while the Serpentine were on their way to The Lost City of Ouroboros. *Before the Slither Pit battle, Slithraa's appearance was identical to Skales' current appearance, and vice versa. Set Appearances *9446 Destiny's Bounty *9573 Slithraa Gallery 158px-DSCN8913.jpg slithraa.com.png|Slithraa on LEGO.com 6610348773_44ba427e91.jpg|Slithraa's minifigure. Slithraa01.png|Slithraa's first appearance in the series. 9Lloydandslithraa.png|Slithraa attempts to hypnotize Lloyd. Slithraa03.png Slithraa08.png Slithraa at the Slither Pit.png|Slithraa battles Skales in the Slither Pit. Slithraa10.png|Slithraa armed for battle in the Slither Pit. 24Slithraashield.png|Slithraa protects himself from Skales' assault Slithraa, lower rank.png|Slithraa as a Warrior, pledging his allegiance to his new General. Category:Characters Category:Ninjago Category:Serpentine Category:Hypnobrai Category:2012 Category:Villains Category:Warriors Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ice Category:Enemies Category:Evil Category:Generals